SteinsGate: Clock and Time
by 4fireking
Summary: Juan was the youngest lab member in a base of elderly men and although he didn't know it at first he had a Stein Reader ability. He now uses it to try to stop the ripple effects of time passages and save the future from an organization called POMN.


Disclaimer: Steins;Gate

 **I will be working on the next chapters with some good writers on this site but for now I can only work on the chapter I have now. I'm very excited to work my fingers on Steins;Gate**

The word to describe the group a young man was around was avuncular. He was a boy with an average grade point average. What he lacked in grades in school was his knowledge that keep him up like a light he just wants to share, but no one listens to a boy who is in his adolescence.

There were four old men in this avuncular of people he was associating himself with. They misspelled his name; the boy's name was Juoi Yui. He was the one who helped restore power from lost technology found in America. It was a simple some circuit was damaged since the discovery of it. It went from four thousand volts of electricity to restore it to eight hundred volts.

Right now, that boy was enjoying mushroom risotto alone because he didn't want to enjoy the food they were making. Since once a human being reaches the age of eighty they lose muscle mass and fat in their bodies, it happened to the boy's uncle when he just turned eighty and despite his conditions he lived until he was ninety years old.

Juoi returned to the lab where the avuncular old men were working on cellphone's now. Juoi wondered if they were doing that experiment where if you put enough cellphones together to make radiation that would make popcorn pop. No, they were just connecting the cellphones to some strange cables and sending text messages.

"Good. This will help return that man to Las Vegas to make an account to fund our experiments." The old man Mishewa said.

Juoi liked seeing things up close. Getting to see this would keep his mind activate at night trying to duplicate their action. He sat down watching sparks get out of the machine.

Juoi felt a sudden headache going off. From their experiment, he was experiencing something called a Stein Reader yet he had no knowledge about his ability. His headache was gone yet he had this feeling of vomit like he was going to shot out visceral mushroom risotto and rice right now—the rice he had two hours before the mushroom.

"Uh…hello?" Mishewa said waving his hand in Juoi's face. "Why have you been standing around looking really stupid?"

"I'm fine. How did your text message to whoever that man was go?" Juoi asked Mishewa.

"What text message?"

"The one you sent to someone who keeps an account in Las Vegas that funds your experiments."

"Oh. We already have someone like that. His name is Wong Ti."

Juoi thought all this sounded strange. How could someone who invented something not know he did the experiment in about ten seconds. This curiosity would get the better of him when he was sleeping in the right bedside.

The place he was working in wasn't a secret base like Area 51. He walked to giant blue painted steel corrugated doors to outside Beijing where his apartment was. He passed the neon sign with a martini on it (they don't serve those as their main choice of drink is gin) and past the known thieves of the area.

He looked both ways before crossing the street to his apartment door. He went through the tedious task of opening the door, checking his mailbox to see his unemployed checks because he wasn't doing a real job, and he opened the door to his apartment smelling what the cleaning ladies sprayed to furnish his furniture and get dusk off the computer monitor.

"Thank you Orisha." He said to the room because the lady who cleaned the room wasn't there right now.

Juoi was about to play some classical music on his radio as a lullaby to help him sleep, but he wasn't able to go to bed because someone knocked on his door.

"I have a delivery for Mr. Yui. My employer was texted it had to be delivered on this day."

Juoi opened the door to let the mailman in. He was wearing a strange black hat with a black crow in a fireball on his head. He didn't look like a mailman to say the least but then again Juoi didn't look much like a scientist either.

"Please sign here." The mailman said handing him a clipboard with a pen on the metal part of the clipboard.

"My first name is Juoi. If we ever met again feel free to call me by my first name." Juoi said smiling for the first time today.

Juoi signed his full name in the line that could handle twenty letters instead of just seven. He handed the clipboard back to the mailman and showed him he wanted to handshake him. The mailman raised his cap, his eyes were gray for a reason Juoi couldn't comprehend which led him to think he was blind. Nonetheless, he was kind enough to shake Juoi's hand.

"Have a good evening and hope to see you again."

Juoi slowly closed the door so not a creaking sound would be heard, he had neighbors to think of and they already heard a conversation outside their doors. The package was a heavy box. Juoi lacked the muscles to carry the package inside, only by pushing with his arms would he be able to get it through the metal trestles in his doorway.

Juoi had a big knife he bought thinking he would actually have a meal where he would cut large slabs of meat for his friends to enjoy, but all the knife became was a reminder he had no friends to play with. He used the sharp angle of the knife to cut through the wood as four letters appeared on a metallic box. Juoi opened the rest of the box to see it was a very rare device thought to be gone forever.

"This can't really be…for me."


End file.
